Portugal the explorer
by ZorasimplyZora
Summary: There is one small nation in Europe that even through centuries of war her borders are still the same. She is the adopted daughter of Rome, and inherited his love for trade and exploration. With age come stories to tell and this is the story of Portugal. This is told through the eyes of others, both allies and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Portugal Day! this is a set of stories about Portuguese history, and is being written as my own companion to Hetalia/Harry Potter story Really England? which is being co-written with Mrg6. these are going to take place throughout history, and the perspective written may change, This first one is Portugal's memory. It is the first half of the Iberian Union, when Portugal was in control of Spain (about 1580-1640), when Portugal gets free is the next chapter. However it is written a bit before Really England? takes place, as there is a reference to magic at one point.**

England's POV

"Ah, do you guys want to come over some time?" Portugal asked America and me. Canada was busy with his boss, so it was just us eating at America's house.

"Sure." America said chewing with his mouth full. I rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes Maria. It's been a while since I've gone over anyway." I added.

She smiled at me, and I felt my face grow hot. "How about Saturday? Will that work for you?" she asked us, and we nodded.

-line break-

Maria's house was quite small, but beautiful and warm in my opinion. The red tiles on the roof shone, and her flowers in the front were vibrant in multiple colors. Behind the house was a large vegetable garden along with several olive and cork trees. Inside it were small rooms that had a cozy feel.

"Would you like some espresso and tea?" she asked them. I snorted.

"Of course." She had been the one to introduce tea to me after all. America and I took seat small table not meant for more than five people while she went into the kitchen to make tea and espresso.

She came back with a black tea for me and an espresso for Alfred. Alfred took a sip and said, "Not bad. But since when do you make espresso?"

"I, uh, picked up the habit from North Italy. Spain did also, but his is terrible." She said with disgust at the last statement. Her cell phone started ringing and she said politely, "Excuse me, but I have to take this as it is from my boss." She walked into the kitchen and he heard her say, "What is it? I am having some friends over. …. Right now? Is it that important? …. Fine, fine I'll go over." She said the last part extremely annoyed. She cleared her throat and walked back to us, grabbing her bag. "My boss needs to discuss something with me, and it is apparently so urgent I see him that I need to go now. You can stay, with luck I'll be back before an hour." She ran out the door so quickly she didn't wait for a response.

"Well, how about we take a walk around the house?' America suggested.

"No, that will be too rude, we are here as guests." I said exasperatedly.

"Wasn't it rude when she left us?" America pointed out. Well that was true.

"Fine, we'll take a look around. But don't touch anything!" I said getting up as I finished my tea. I surveyed the room. One the wall there was a handsome painting of a carvel, the ship preferred by the Portuguese during the age of exploration. Other than that there didn't seem to be any tokens of her past.

"Hey look!" Alfred ran his fingers across some groves of the painting. He pushed them, and then yelped. The painting swung forward, revealing a doorway with steps. "Portugal has a secret lair. Okay, now I admit I was curious. "Let's take a look inside!"

We climbed down the steps using a flashlight on our phones. When I found a light switch, he turned it on and the light bulb flickered on. The room was filled with moments of Portugal's past. One wall held old maps; another hung old swords and bayonets. There were old paintings of Portugal and her colonies, on one wall Brazil smiled brightly at them. There was a painting of the two of us together on a ship, and I blushed. There was a small table with old compasses, clocks, and a worn astrolabe. In the center of the room a mounted bowl stood glowing softly, and I knew what it was and exactly why it is there.

"Why does Maria have a birdbath?" America asked looking at it.

"It's not a birdbath, you idiot. It's a pensieve. It holds Maria's memories." I said scolding the younger nation. America walked closer to the top and when he was about to touch the silvery liquid/gas and I yelled "No you dolt!" and lunged forward to stop him from entering. However the momentum caused both of us to touch it. We were sucked into the basin, and landed on soft grass.

There stood an eighteen-year-old version of Spain and a few of his soldiers. America waved his hand in front of Antonio but he didn't notice. He was looking into the distance and they heard galloping. Maria rode into view on top of a grey horse, her eyes looking at him warily. She was wearing old sailing clothes, so she had just come back from a trading trip. The biggest difference was she didn't have her eye scar. "What do you want Antonio? My king just died a few days ago." She said glaring at him.

"Yeah, that is why I am here. Your king died without a heir. His only family is my king Philip I." He said sternly and his soldiers stepped forward.

"No," she said in realization, "No! I will not become a part of your empire!" She yanked on the reins of her horse and rode off as fast she could into the forest. Her face was down low so I couldn't see her face.

"What happened?" America asked in confusion.

"Portugal's king died without a heir so the crown goes to the closest relative. Which is," I realized what happened. "This is the start of the Iberian Union, when Spain was in control of her because the relative is the Spanish king." I remember that time. I was forced to cut ties with Portugal since she was controlled by Spain. It hurt me, since she was my biggest ally at that time.

We somehow were able to catch up with her since this was her memory. Bullets whizzed past her, but she wasn't hit by any. Then one stuck her horse. It bucked Portugal off and she landed on some moss, thank God. The soldiers rode into view, one carrying handcuffs. One said in deep voice, "You are to come with us to work for Spain. He will provide you with everything."

Portugal brushed herself off. "I can provide everything for myself, thank you very much." She snapped. "I don't need my," she filled venom into the next word, "brother." They raised their guns at her. She rolled her eyes. "Really? You'll dare hit a lady for doing nothing wrong?"

Then suddenly everything went black. A light appeared, and we heard a groan. "Where am I?" Portugal said getting up from a bed. We were in a room, and staring across from her was Spain. Portugal reached for her sword to find that it was gone, along with the leather holster. She was wearing maid clothes, which looked extremely weird on her. I've seen her wear dresses before, but only on special occasions, she normally dressed like a man back in those days. She rubbed her head as if it was hurting, they must have knocked her out when capturing her. I boiled with anger even though I knew this was just a part of the past.

"You will work here for now on." Spain simply said walking out, and an officer handed her a broom. Maria took and stared at it as if it was some sick joke. The officer walked out and Maria just glared at the broom.

"Are you kidding me!" she said incredulously. "Does he really think I'm going to work for him like some slave?" Then she just flopped on the bed. "If I stay, I lose freedom. If I try to escape, I may lose my life," she mumbled to herself. She put her head in her hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

**ha, ha, cliffy! next chapter is when she gets her freedom**

**This is her info, by the way:**

Country: Portugal  
Capital: Lisbon

Birthday: either June 10 (Portugal day, day of death of her famous poet Luís Vaz de Camões) or June 24 (day Afonso Henriques proclaimed himself prince and later king of Portugal)

Official Language: Portuguese, you'll often hear her speak it when she doesn't want anyone else to understand at Hogwarts.

Official Flower; Lavender  
Human Name: Maria Henriques  
Looks: Generally like the sketches, she has brown hair often pulled into a braid and green eyes. Also carries a sword. Normally wears worn boots and an old jacket she uses for fishing  
Personality: A bit stubborn, but generally smart as she actually has one of the oldest universities in the world. She also is very defensive about herself as she has maintained her borders for centuries. You do not want to insult her, as she can pack a punch.  
Relation to other countries:

England: She is his oldest ally but they have an awkward relationship. They are not dating anymore because of the railroad incident when both of them wanted to build a railroad connecting their colonies in Africa but England won out. The treaty of Windsor always seems to work in his favor. Their feelings of romance are a bit confused. She is also the one who introduced tea to him, and he is forever grateful.

America and Canada: She cares about them a lot since she knew them ever since they were little. She has empathy for Canada as their brothers overshadow both of them.

Spain: Can't stand her brother, she had far too many wars with him. She knows even now he wants her to become a territory of his. One of the reasons she carries around her sword.

Asian Countries: Are good friends with them, as she traded with them.

France: she slaps him every time he flirts with her. The other reason for carrying her sword, she is still wary of him after the Napoleonic wars. He fortunately was never able to conquer her.

Germany: she has a respectful relationship with him. In WWI she was dragged into the war when she honored the Anglo-Portuguese alliance by seizing his ships. In turn he declared war on her and she lost seven-thousand admires one of her soldier's bravery (Aníbal Milhais) in the WWI who had defended the rest of the retreating allies with just his machine gun. In WWII she had her own problems, since at that time her boss was Salazar, a fascist. He sympathized with the Axis and traded with them, but didn't support them in war. With the Allies Portugal allowed them to use a naval base in Azores though Germany didn't attack her because of that. In the modern world she gets along with him better than some other European countries, since he never tried to invade her. He also gets along well with her since he thinks she is the only one of the Roman Empire's descendants who really tried to live up to his name. (This is a bit longer than others since I thought it would take a bit of time explaining. Annoyingly my textbook never mentions Portugal entering WWI so I googled this and used a book from the library)

Roman Empire: Her adopted father, though they look similar. If you want to get historical I believe the Celts were there first. She inherits her dark hair and created her own empire, one of the first to do so in centuries (the Holy Roman Empire doesn't count since it wasn't holy, it wasn't roman, and it wasn't much of an empire.) She also inherited an obsession with fish (it was a staple in their diet).

Muslim Empire: Her adopted mother. She kicked her out because of clashes in religion and her people wanted freedom and to not be controlled. However her language changed because of the Arabic, and became the poetic language we know today. She also adopted architecture and art from both the Muslim Empire and the Roman Empire. She also still has an astrolabe invented by the Muslim Empire. (This is my own idea, and the Muslim empire occupied Portugal from about 700 A.D. to 1143 A.D. if I am correct.)

Likes: Fish and fishing, cooking, soccer.  
Dislikes: Her brother Spain and France, anyone who messes with her or her colonies and England.  
Religion: Catholic  
Crush: Um… fine it's England

Pets: Galo (rooster/cockerel) de barcelos, a black rooster with symbols on it named Cruz (cross) and a rare Iberian lynx named Augusta.


	2. Chapter 2

***Spits out her coffee* Gah! it's been that long since I've updated any of my stories! *face-palms, face-palms face-palms* Sorry, I've been super busy lately... Anyway here is a longer chapter to keep you satisfied. I'll update ****More Heroes (yay) ****by the end of the week and ****Really England? ****when Mgr6 sends her chapter to me. God meet goddess will be next time I have inspiration for it.**

**The next chapter of this is already half-finished. This one may not be accurate in terms of history, but there's not a lot of info out on the web for me to work with so here it is. There is also an updated version of Portugal's character sheet at the bottom if you want to see it. **

America's POV

We were suddenly yanked from behind. We were thrown out of the memory and standing face-to-face with an extremely angry Portuguese woman. Portugal's nostrils were flared and her glare could have sent the bravest man running. I gulped, and did my best to resist curling into a ball. "What the hell were you doing in my memories?" she demanded.

"Er, uh…" England stuttered.

"I touched the grooves in the wall by mistake when we discovered this room. I swear we didn't touch anything else though. When I looked at the birdbath-thingy I was about to touch it when England lunged at me not to and we both touched it by mistake." Portugal's glare slightly softened at me, but when she turned to England her glare was still cold.

"Wouldn't just staying out of this be enough? This is all old stuff, things I have done my best to forget. You know as well as I do that I have trouble leaving my past behind and looking to the future. This room hasn't been touched in decades. Germany would have a fit if he saw all this dust." I looked around and she was right. There was a faint layer everywhere.

I did my best to look her in the eye. "Portugal, it was just an accident combined with curiosity. This was mostly my fault anyway, I dragged England into this." Iggy looked back at me gratefully.

She took a breath. "Which memory did you see?' she asked quietly.

"The start of the Iberian Union." England said looking at her. "How come you never told me what happened?"

She let out a bitter laugh. "You didn't know? I was under control of my brother for sixty years, and yet you say you have no idea? I'm old. A day is like a second to me now. Nevertheless, sixty years under rule of your rival is much longer than you think. If time flies when you have fun then it really creeps when you are in prison."

"How did you get your freedom back anyway?" I asked her.

She paused for a second and rubbed her scarred eye. "Might as well show you." She said sighing. After closing her eyes she placed her hand over the pensieve. "Hold on to my arm, and remember all of this is in the past. This grudge is mine to bear, and please tell no one that I showed you this." I thought that was being a bit paranoid but both we put our hands on her arm. She dipped her hand into the silvery liquid/gas and we plunged into the memory.

Again, we saw the younger Portugal. She was wearing in a green dress and a white bandana over her head, so she looked like a servant. There were bags under her eyes as if she had been having trouble sleeping. "Sixty damn years I've been doing this. Sixty damn years as no more than a territory." She muttered. She flopped onto the bed. "God today I plan to be free. Please, help me out." She prayed with her hands together.

She paused. After finding a lantern, Maria quietly walked out looking behind her. Footsteps vibrated the floor and she almost seemed to flicker in the light. "Stupid Spain that jerk…" a tiny Romano around six years old walked out. If it wasn't for the curse worlds coming out of his mouth, he actually might have been cute. Portugal rolled her eyes at him complaining. He noticed her and said, "What do you want fish lady? Are you going to set your British boyfriend on me?" Both the older Portugal and Iggy blushed.

"Did you two-?" I looked at them raising an eyebrow. England blushed even more.

"We did, but only when we were starting to become countries, by the age of exploration which was from the 1400s to when you were found we had already stopped." She said still a bit red. "Can we go back to the memory please?" she said changing topic. I'll tease them about this later, though I have to admit they would make a cute couple. Maybe I could ask France and Hungary for some help...

"Oh go to sleep. No one wants to hear your complaints. Especially when Spain uses so much money to protect you." The younger Portugal muttered. Romano just huffed and walked off. After taking a breath, she continued walking in silence.

The older Portugal turned to us and said, "Romano was always a cocky crybaby. Often I was stuck babysitting him. I got my revenge though. Many of the curse words that are directed towards Spain that fly out of his mouth, I was the one who taught them that," she said with a smile. I snickered but England frowned.

"How mature of you,' England said dryly.

"Why, thank you," Portugal said mocking him. "It may not sound like the best idea, but it was always pretty funny seeing Romano curse Spain out."

The younger Portugal turned and suddenly flattened against a wall. She seemed to flicker again, and the darkness of the room hid her. Three Spanish guards walked out. "Wow, I'm tired." One said rubbing his face.

"Me too." Another said with a yawn.

The most awake one asked, "Are you sure it was a good idea leaving our post? What if she gets to it?"

"Relax," replied the first guard sleepily. "She'll never get in. Besides, what is one woman against the Spanish armada?"

"You're right," the other man said finally. "Let's get some wine and go to sleep." The young Maria smiled at her lucky break. She put her lantern into a room and let the guards pass as she hid in the shadows. They weren't even able to notice her.

Picking up her lantern again, she went to a door sealed with a lock. She took a lock picking kit out of her pocket (how did she get that?) and expertly popped the lock. She opened the door and smiled widely. In the center of the room was her sword, a curved wickedly sharp piece of metal. Even with sixty years unused, it was still in mint condition. She took a rag out of her pocket and rubbed the sword, cleaning away a layer of dust. Beside it were a compass, a brass sextant, an astrolabe, and a gold cross on a chain. She put all those things in her pockets and put her sword in a sheath. Her eyes flickered across the room. There were other various weapons, mostly swords and guns. A fishing pole leaned against a wall, and she strapped it to her back. After grabbing a knife her hands hesitated on a gun. She turned on the balls of her heels and walked away. "I wasn't going to sink that low." The older Portugal answered. "I never liked using guns, even now. With a sword, you have to have great skill and have respect for your opponent. With a gun or bomb you don't even have to look him in the eye."

Young Portugal walked out of the room and went down a series of hallways deliberately making it as confusing as possible. The young Portugal opened a small door, which led to a warm forest outside. Now we got a view from where she was. A large white palace stood surrounded by the trees. It was dark, around midnight so we couldn't see anything that wasn't lit by the lantern.

She held the lantern up, and her eyes focused on a stable. After picking the lock, she came into the dimly lit room. Only one young horse was awake. She held out her hand towards the horse's muzzle and the horse backed away in terror. "Easy there," she said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She took a carrot out of her pocket. Breaking it into smaller chunks, she held it out to the horse. It walked towards her and quickly ate it, almost eating her hand. She opened the gate and let the horse walk out. She quickly saddled it and led the horse outside. Portugal climbed on top, and kicked the horse gently and they went forward into the forest.

For hours it seemed she rode on, only stopping to fill a canteen. Finally she stopped at a river bed. She led her horse to the water and it lapped up gallons. She took out her fishing pole and let it slid in slowly, with a piece of bread on the hook. After ten minutes the line tugged and she pulled it out of the water and stabbed the fish in the stomach. She gutted it, then set up the fire by using the fire from the lamp. She put the fish on a washed stick and roasted it, and kept her eye on the horse and everything else at the same time.

About ten minutes after she had finished the fish we started hearing the thundering of footsteps. The younger Portugal cursed and got back on the saddle just as Spain galloped into the clearing along with some of his men. "Portugal, why did you leave?" he asked her.

"Because I am tired of being under your rule. I am my own country, I don't need you. I never did, and I never will." She said unsheathing her sword. "You have a choice, you can either let me go, but if you choose to fight me then I will defend myself."

Spain's jaw was clenched with anger. "You are a part of the Spanish empire, Portugal."

"I was part of the Romans and the Moors before you. Look what happened to them." She said still holding out her sword. She rode a bit closer to Spain, and looked him dead in the eye. "Give me my freedom Spain."

His grip tightened. He turned towards him men and said, "Pull back, this will be a private conference." They galloped out of the woods, though one or two looked back. Spain turned his horse back to Portugal. "If you want your freedom, you are going to have to fight for it." They raised their swords and metal clashed against metal. It quickly turned into a series of parries and strikes, neither with the upper hand. It quickly became hard to watch, the movements were so quick.

"How did you get so good at sword fighting anyway?" I asked the older Portugal.

"I'm nearly nine hundred years old, I've had time to practice. Plus I had a good teacher when I was young." She answered softly. Then she turned back to the fight. "Oh meu deus" she put her hand on her scarred eye. **(meu deus means my god in Portuguese**)

At the same time, the younger Portugal fell off her horse in an attempt to block a move. Spain quick slashed at her face, scarring her. Then he realized what he had done. "Oh Portugal, I'm sorry," he got off his horse and bent down to reach her, and dropped his sword. Portugal seized this opportunity to point her sword at his throat.

Squinting, Portugal glared down her brother. "Go Spain," she said with contempt. When he didn't move she yelled, "Go! Get out of here! Leave me alone and never try to take over me again!" Spain got on his horse and galloped off. She walked to the river to wash the blood off her eye and the memory ended.

We were thrown back into the room. Portugal was still rubbing her eye and England was glaring at her. "That's how you got your scar! You told me it was an accident!" he yelled at her.

"It was." Portugal said glaring back at him. "Spain later did apologize for it, saying he didn't mean to go that far. Moreover, like I said before, this is between him and me and this happened several centuries ago." She sighed and sat down in a chair. "I realized I should have handled it better atert this happened. I was just so sick of being controlled and Spain wasn't the first. As I said before I was a part of the Muslim and Roman Empires, and this weird time period in between when I am still a bit confused about what happened."

England softened and smiled. "Just remember that I'm there for you." He said gripping her shoulder.

"Same." I said with a smile. "After all I am the hero." Portugal snorted.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Portugal said looking up at me.

"Who?" I asked puzzled. "Iggy over there?" England scowled and Portugal laughed.

"Partly yes, but I'm talking about someone who came long before us. But I'll leave that for you two to figure out later as it is getting a bit late." She smiled and led us out the door.

**Oh god I suck at action. It sounded so better when I originally though of it... Comment on who do you think Portugal is comparing America to, as it is a major character in the next chapter. Finally this is an updated version of her character sheet. Also 2662Sophya, thanks for your review. And to answer your question about Portugal's Hogwarts house, well I didn't decide what it is yet, I'm still working it out**

Country: Portugal  
Capital: Lisbon

Birthday: either June 10 (Portugal day, day of death of her famous poet Luís Vaz de Camões) or June 24 (day Afonso Henriques proclaimed himself prince and later king of Portugal)

Official Language: Portuguese, you'll often hear her speak it when she doesn't want anyone else to understand at Hogwarts.

Official Flower; Lavender  
Human Name: Maria Henriques  
Looks: Generally like the sketches, she has brown hair often pulled into a braid and green eyes. Also carries a sword. Normally wears worn boots and an old jacket she uses for fishing. There is a scar on her left eye.  
Personality: A bit stubborn, but generally smart as she actually has one of the oldest universities in the world. She also is very defensive about herself as she has maintained her borders for centuries. You do not want to insult her, as she can pack a punch. However when you don't piss her off she will be polite to you and respectful.  
Relation to other countries:

England: She is his oldest ally but they have an awkward relationship. They are not dating anymore because of the railroad incident when both of them wanted to build a railroad connecting their colonies in Africa but England won out. The treaty of Windsor always seems to work in his favor. Their feelings of romance are a bit confused. She is also the one who introduced tea to him, and he is forever grateful.

America and Canada: She cares about them a lot since she knew them ever since they were little. She has empathy for Canada as their brothers overshadow both of them. She is good friends with America as she is the first to recognize him as a country and many of her citizens live in the United States.

Spain: Can't stand her brother, she had far too many wars with him. She knows even now he wants her to become a territory of his. One of the reasons she carries around her sword, but she gets along better with him nowadays. After all, siblings have to stick together.

Asian Countries: Are good friends with them, as she traded with them.

France: she slaps him every time he flirts with her. The other reason for carrying her sword, she is still wary of him after the Napoleonic wars. He fortunately was never able to conquer her.

Germany: she has a respectful relationship with him. In WWI she was dragged into the war when she honored the Anglo-Portuguese alliance by seizing his ships. In turn he declared war on her and she lost seven-thousand citizens. In WWII she had her own problems, since at that time her boss was Salazar, a communist. He admires one of her soldier's bravery (Aníbal Milhais) in the war who had defended the rest of the retreating allies with just his machine gun. He sympathized with the Axis and traded with them, but didn't support them in war. With the Allies Portugal allowed them to use a naval base in Azores though Germany didn't attack her because of that. In the modern world she gets along with him better than some other European countries, since he never tried to invade her. He also gets along well with her since he thinks she is the only one of the Roman Empire's descendants who really tried to live up to his name. (**This is a bit longer than others since I thought it would take a bit of time explaining. Annoyingly my textbook never mentions Portugal entering WWI so I googled this and used a book from the library)**

Roman Empire: Her adopted grand-father. She inherits her dark hair and created her own empire, one of the first to do so in centuries (the Holy Roman Empire doesn't count since it wasn't holy, it wasn't roman, and it wasn't much of an empire.) She also inherited an obsession with fish (it was a staple in their diet).

The Italy brothers: She gets along well with North Italy since she knew him when she was Lusitania. She is a bit protective of him since she thinks he is so adorable. She is on bitter terms with South Italy due to his relation with Spain, and the fact that he annoys the cod out of her.

Hungary and Ukraine: Whenever she wants to feel like a girl she goes to the two of them, though this isn't often. She is good friends with Hungary as they both like to team up to scare and prank the male countries. She is also the first to recognize Ukraine as a country.

Muslim Empire: Her adopted mother. She kicked her out because of clashes in religion and her people wanted freedom and to not be controlled. However her language changed because of the Arabic, and became the poetic language we know today. She also adopted architecture and art from both the Muslim Empire and the Roman Empire. She also still has an astrolabe invented by the Muslim Empire. (**This is my own idea, and the Muslim empire occupied Portugal from about 700 A.D. to 1143 A.D. if I am correct.)**

Likes: Fish and fishing, cooking, soccer.  
Dislikes: Her brother Spain and France, anyone who messes with her or her colonies and England.  
Religion: Catholic  
Crush: Um… fine it's England

Pets: Galo (rooster/cockerel) de barcelos, a black rooster with symbols on it named Cruz (cross) and a rare Iberian lynx named Augusta, and finally Portugata, a brown cat similar looking to Spain's cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**The person in Portugal's life that America reminds her of is the Roman empire. I'll explain at the bottom.  
Also anyone who is reading More Heroes (yay) I've been having trouble updating it as I lost inspiration for it.  
Also, the guest who commented that Portugal was a province not a territory, I edited that part. I am sorry for historical inaccuracies, but I don't have a lot of access to reliable information. I do take the time to research for each chapter but I am trying various different styles. This one is in diary format, the last I used magic for my character.  
I originally only wrote the first part as a drabble, then yesterday I extended it to fit my 1000 words goal per chapter. This isn't as historical as I would like, but it doesn't say much on the conquering of Lusitania on the websites I used. This also isn't as canon, as it features Fatherly!Rome. And while I know there were a lot more provinces of the roman empire than Lusitania, Hispania, Gaul, and Italy, as this is supposed to be Portugal's life as a young girl these are the provinces she probably would have grown up with. One more thing, I know England was at one point part of the Roman Empire but in the fanfics I read about that, he probably would not have lived in Rome's house as Rome would not have trusted him enough.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and my Portugal is based off of the creator's sketches.

Lusitania= Portugal Hispania= Spain Gaul=France Veneziano= North Italy and Romano is obviously South Italy.

Rome's diaries – 19 B.C.

Today after finally conquering the Iberian Peninsula, I found someone peculiar. A soon-to-be nation.

My men and me were staying in an old home where the occupants had died fighting our superb army. When I went outside to get some fresh air, I heard a bush tremble. I bent down next to it and something lunged out.

If the young girl were not so small, she would have nailed me in the eye. It was a young girl wearing tattered robes. She looked scared, but her glaring bright green eyes were trying to hide it. "Go away!" the five year old yelled in a high voice. "Your one of the evil men who wants to kill my people aren't you!" I lifted her up so she was at eye level at me and she threw a punch but thankfully, for me her reach was too short. "Let go of me! You took my brother Hispania already, now you want me too!"

I froze. Hispania was another part of Iberia that I had conquered. I saw the family resemblance: brown curly hair, bright green eyes and olive skin. "I am not going to hurt you or your brother. My name is the Roman Empire. What is your name?"

"Lusitania," she said with pride. She pronounced each syllable separately as if she had been practicing.

"Well Lusitania, I am sorry my men hurt your people. However, I plan to help them. I'll show them the Roman ways, by building roads, bridges, aqueducts, and baths, and teach them how to read and write Latin. I'll also adopt you and you can be my granddaughter," I said putting her on the ground.

"Really?" her eyes widened.

I laughed, "Really, I promise." I picked her up again and she did not attack me. I set her on my shoulder and she grabbed my helmet and put it on herself. It fell down in front of her eyes and she pushed it up, for it only to fall down again. "Here, let me help." I adjusted the strap so she could somehow wear it. I carried her inside and set her on a roman style couch a victory feast set before her eyes.

She eyed the fish and picked some up. After taking a bite, her eyes bugged and she quickly stuffed five more. "Someone was hungry," I laughed. She gave me a look that clearly said oh shut up, then ate two more. I smiled. She looked adorable even with the fish oil all over her face. She yawned tiredly. "Come on, let's go to bed," I led her to a place for her to sleep and I put a wool blanket over her.

-This is a line break-

I was on a ship, heading home. Next to me Lusitania is snoring away. She seems okay on a ship, but I feel a bit seasick. I never really liked sailing anyway that was Greece's thing. Ah Greece…

I showed Lusitania around and she asked dozens of questions about everything. The proud captain was only too happy to comply. After running around the ship and eating more fish, she had fallen asleep without protest. While she wasn't my little Italy, she sure was cute

-This is a line break-

Today I landed in Rome after two weeks on the mare nostrum (**what the Mediterranean Sea was called by the Romans)**. Some of my men had gotten extremely seasick but Lusitania looked okay, not weakened at all by the churning waters. "Where are we anyway?" she asked the captain and I.

"We're in my home, the great city of Rome." I said with beautiful marble and concrete city came into view.

"Wow," Lusitania breathed her eyes huge. The men threw the ladder over the side of the boat and we walked into the bustling port. The loud merchants shouted their prices and my citizens navigated through them.

"Let me take you to my home which will be shared by you and many other people," I said leading her through the market. "First let's mount." I climbed onto my favorite horse and put Lusitania in front of me, and we rode through the expertly paved streets. "Welcome to the house." My home had a red roof and the interior walls were covered in mosaics and paintings, and elegant columns supported them.

"Grandpa Rome!" Veneziano shouted as he ran towards me. Romano and Hispania followed suit with Gaul trailing wearily behind. He stopped when he saw Lusitania and asked, "Who is she? Is she my new big sister?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, this is your new adopted sister. This is Lusitania." Hispania's eyes widened and he hug-tackled his sister and Veneziano quickly did the same.

"It's nice to see you too, but please, get off!" Lusitania said underneath her brothers.

"Oh no, I almost killed you!" Veneziano said distressed.

Lusitania sent him a grudging smile. "I'm fine. But first while I know Hispania's name what about yours."

"I'm Veneziano, though most people call me Italy or North Italy!" He said back to his usual bouncy self.

"My name is Gaul," Gaul said smiling at her and giving her a rose that appeared out of nowhere. She stepped back from him wearily and turned to Romano.

"I'm Romano." He said in his usual gruff voice, and then stormed off.

I stepped forward and said, "How about we go to the garden and you guys can play together and get to know each other." I led them outside and watched them play. Lusitania and Hispania quickly went for the wooden swords and started fencing. Hmm… maybe I should teach them one of these days. I bit my lip. For little children they did seem to be doing better than most novices would. Gaul watched interested. He does seem to get along well with Hispania.

"Ha, ha! I got you!" Lusitania said victoriously and Hispania slumped over in defeat. She bent down to him and smiled at him, holding out her hand to help him up. "Good match," she said softly to her brother. After a little grumbling, he took her hand and got up.

-This is a line break-

It's been a few weeks since I've brought Lusitania home. She gets along well the rest though fights tend to break out between her and Hispania. Gaul has been flirting with her much to Lusitania and Hispania's annoyance. Veneziano seems to like the idea of having a big sister though Romano is still grumpy as usual.

I've been teaching them Latin and sword fighting lately. All of them absorb the information like a sponge; they understand it much better than the humans do at their age. My biggest worry for them is, as they get older, I do not wish for them to drift apart. Siblings should always be there for each other…

-This is a line break-

500+ years later- before the fall of Rome

Every day I grow weaker. My emperor is but a child, not a leader. I have lost much of my wealth and power in this state. Fighting takes more and more effort. Women sadly have lost their appeal. However, I must not fade completely. My legacy will always be here in my empire.

My children Gaul, Hispania, Romano, Lusitania and little Veneziano I leave you my language. I know it will not be the same as it once was, but use it well. Spread it to the ends of Terra. (**Earth) **I leave to you also the new religion Christianity, may it always be the one form of unity between you.

Gaul, for you I leave you military strategy. Let your generals always be great. Your gift is a roman war helmet.

Hispania, I leave you the spirit of conquest. May it drive you through your golden age of an empire. I leave you my shield to protect you.

Romano I leave you only my fortune. I am sorry I have nothing else to give, this is a path you must figure out on your own. As a gift I will leave you some explosive powder from Asia.

Veneziano, I leave you art. Let your cities be the most beautiful. I also leave you anything that is left in your piece of the world.

Lusitania I leave you the spirit of exploration. I hope it will guide you on your goal to make a mark on history, no matter how small you are. I leave you my sword, you know the one.

My children, I am sorry for all the pain I may have caused you. Nevertheless, I know all of you are going to live out my legacy, and become the most influential countries in the world.

**Now's the time I explain why the United States is similar to Rome. First off they had both started with a king. Rome kicked the last one out at around 500 B.C. (though ironically went to something worse later- the emperor) Rome went to a republic, and the United Sates to a democratic-republic based off of the Roman Republic. They were also both built on slavery. At one point 1/3 the population of Rome was enslaved and it was like that in certain areas of the south until the 1860s.**

**There are a lot more similarities to the two, and those are just the tip of the iceberg. For those who never studied the two, or those who have, start looking for the similarities as it gets kind of scary on how much history is repeating itself.**

**Next chapter WWI Germany's POV**

**Finally, here is an updated version if her profile**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth time's the charm I guess. My first idea: Portugal and Germany on the battlefield. But it quickly became too violent and not much talking. Plus it wasn't as historically accurate as I would have liked since Portugal looked to strong. She would have been in a period of turmoil at this time as her king just died. The next two times were a fail as well. The second one was the allies discussing battle plans and Germany stalking them. But it got too out of character and Portugal was too snappish. Third time was the treaty of Versailles, but it got too slow to write. This last time I got my inspiration from my research. In the Battle of Lys the Portuguese men were exhausted and running out of resources. 7,000 men were killed, wounded, or taken in prisoner. What if Portugal was captured as well? I wanted her face to face with Germany and in a way that showed that while she knew she was weak, she would always remain strong. The result was this. I wanted to write the story of Anibal Milhais but I couldn't figure out how to in this last version. You can find part of it at the bottom on her character sheet or on Wikipedia**

**italics are words in Portuguese, bold is the translation or a note.**

Germany- WWI

Sitting across from me was a country I had captured during the Battle of La Lys, almost without a fight. Portugal. The nation had wavy brown hair going down his back tied in a green ribbon. He had bright green eyes, one with a large scar over it. He looked an awful lot like his brother Spain but the difference was that he wasn't smiling nor did he seem oblivious to the world. I admittedly don't know much about him, just that he is old allies with England and has colonies in Africa. I had declared war on him two years ago when he had captured my ships in his harbors after a request from England.

"_O que é que tu queres Alemanha__?_" He asked in his native tongue (**What do you want Germany?). **I cleared my throat.

"I am sorry but I do not speak your language," I apologized in English.

His lips curved into a smile and he snorted. "I probably should have expected that. The only three nations in Europe who can even begin to understand my language is my idiotic brother Spain, France, and to an extent, Italy. Then again, I never did spread east to your part of Europe. I am a sea power, not a land empire."

"That's why you didn't put up much of a fight," I guessed. A bad move on my part. Portugal lunged at me, his hands chained to the table the only thing keeping him from strangling me.

"I didn't put much of a fight because I couldn't put up a fight! It was 20,000 men with 88 guns against 100,000 of your soldiers! That same army you attacked had been fighting for weeks without any reinforcements! The day you slaughtered them was supposed to be the day they would finally be released!" He yelled at me. His eyes narrowed at me. "Before this slaughterhouse of a war I had lost 82,000 civilians to famine and 138,000 to the Spanish flu. In 1908 my king and his heir were assassinated. Two years later the last king was exiled."

"Are you trying to make me pity you? Because it's not exactly working." I said lowering my gaze.

He let out a soft laugh (though it sounded slightly feminine). "I am not, I am simply trying to get you to understand my situation here." Through his handcuffs, he rubbed his arms and I saw hints of scars. "In such a short time I lost much of my power," he paused for a second. "Yet through this, I am still a long-lasting country, especially compared to some of your ancestors," he said that last part with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart pounding. Unfortunately my idot brother Prussia never mentioned the past countries to live in my land. He'll always change the topic.

"This year I will officially turn 775 years old. However I lived about 199 years allied with my Father Carthage, 495 years under the Roman empire as Lusitania, some 235 years in a chaotic mode where I think I was controlled by the Visigoths, and 432 years under the Muslim Empire bringing my total years of existence to 2,136 years so far. So yeah, I'm ancient compared to you, even if some of those rumors are true." Portugal said leaning back. I frowned.

I frowned. "What rumors?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "That's something to ask other countries or just look up. As I said before, I never really interacted with your part of Europe." *****

"Look, sir-" Portugal spontaneously burst out laughing.

"You, actually, think, I am, a, guy!" Portugal said through fits of laughter. "Oh _meu deus_ you really are a young country!" (**my god**

Concealing my blush I asked, "So wait, you're a woman?"

Still smiling, she nodded and replied, "Yes I am a woman. I have to dress like a man in order to fight, as unfortunately women are not allowed to. Don't be embarrassed, I've had to dress like a man for centuries and you're not the first one to be confused." For someone who nearly tried to strangle me earlier she was taking this new comment much more lightly. "Though if you attempt to 'check' you will lose an arm," she warned.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and decided to change the topic to why I brought her here. "I'll make a deal with you. If you give me some of your territory in Africa then I promise to let you go."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll do that the same time I decide to give myself up to Spain, so that's not going to happen. You promise to let me go? Yeah right. I've seen a lot of promises in my day and they never last." Portugal's scarred eye twitched. "One of the reasons I'm still in this war is because of your campaign in Africa." Her fists pounded the table. "I was the first European since my adopted grandfather Rome to even step foot in Africa! And yet you and the others dare harass my colonies." She growled, switching back to her scarier form.

I set my jaw. "It seems that I am going to have to use force in order to take control."

"Knock yourself out," she said simply.

"Oh and one more thing…" she smirked and held up the pair of opened handcuffs. "Good luck and good bye."

"How did you-?" I stared at her for a second and then lunged. She dropped down and rolled to the side, sticking her leg out which tripped me. I fell to the floor and she pushed pressure points on my neck, and the world went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&-This is a line break-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later I woke up chained to the chair wearing nothing but my boxer shorts. A tattered part of my shirt was tied tightly against my mouth. There was a note in my lap that read: Portugal- 1 Germany-0. I screamed in anger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-This is a line break-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later at the Treaty of Versailles Portugal got my territory of Kionga which reached only a thousand kilometers. I suppose war has a sense of cruel irony to it.

***Portugal is referencing to the rumors of Germany being the Holy Roman Empire. I don't exactly belief it since Germany would obviously have memories of that time period. Instead I favor the idea that Germany may instead be a reincarnation of HRE.**

**Also in my research I used a variety of websites though my main one was the questionable Wikipedia. If there is a fact wrong, I apologize for it. Review (preferably) or PM me if there is a fact wrong or one that I missed that I should put in.**

Country: Portugal  
Capital: Lisbon

Birthday: either June 10 (Portugal day, day of death of her famous poet Luís Vaz de Camões) or June 24 (day Afonso Henriques proclaimed himself prince and later king of Portugal)

Official Language: Portuguese, you'll often hear her speak it when she doesn't want anyone else to understand at Hogwarts.

Official Flower; Lavender  
Human Name: Maria Henriques

Gender: Female (I know there are people who out there who prefer male!Portugal so I try to compromise by having her pretend to be a guy throughout history.)

Looks: Generally like the sketches, she has brown hair often pulled into a braid and green eyes. Also carries a sword. Normally wears worn boots and an old jacket she uses for fishing. There is a scar on her left eye. There is also a less known but much larger scar on her stomach meant to represent the Lisbon earthquake. She is about 5 feet 3 inches (about 160 centimeters) and weighs around 120 pounds (54 kilograms).  
Personality: A bit stubborn, but generally smart as she actually has one of the oldest universities in the world. She also is very defensive about herself as she has maintained her borders for centuries. You do not want to insult her, as she can pack a punch. However when you don't piss her off she will be polite to you and respectful. She also nicknamed silver-tongue occasionally because of her preference of diplomacy over war.  
Relation to other countries:

England: She is his oldest ally but they have an awkward relationship. Their feelings of romance are a bit confused. They are not dating anymore because of the railroad incident when both of them wanted to build a railroad connecting their colonies in Africa but England won out. This incident happened because of the British ultimatum where the Portuguese could either go to war against them ending their treaty or humiliate themselves by relenting. They relented and twenty years later, it was one of the causes of the ending of the Portuguese Monarchy when the last king and his heir were assassinated. The current Portuguese national anthem, _A Portuguesa _was written in response to the British Ultimatum and England tends to be moody whenever someone sings it. The treaty of Windsor always seems to work in his favor. On a lighter note, Portugal is also the one who introduced tea to him, and he is forever grateful. They also worked together in the Napoleonic wars as France never conquered both of them and France attacked Portugal three times.

America and Canada: She cares about them a lot since she knew them ever since they were little. She has empathy for Canada as their brothers overshadow both of them. She is good friends with America as she is the first to recognize him as a country and many of her citizens live in the United States.

Spain: Can't stand her brother, she had far too many wars with him. She knows even now he wants her to become a territory of his. One of the reasons she carries around her sword, but she gets along better with him nowadays. After all, siblings have to stick together.

Asian Countries: Are good friends with them, as she traded with them. She was the first one to reach Japan after she shipwrecked on his island. They traded for a while but he kicked her out when the Europeans started trying to convert people and the introduction of guns destroyed the bushido code. Macau was the last of her colonies to leave her in 1999 but they are on good terms.

France: she slaps him every time he flirts with her. The other reason for carrying her sword, she is still wary of him after the Napoleonic wars. He fortunately was never able to conquer her. However, Portugal and France do side on a few things, but it tends to pertain to cooking and wine.

Germany: she has a respectful relationship with him. In WWI she was dragged into the war when she honored the Anglo-Portuguese alliance by seizing his ships. In turn he declared war on her and she lost seven-thousand citizens. In WWII she had her own problems, since at that time her boss was Salazar, a fascist. He admires one of her soldier's bravery (Aníbal Milhais) in the war who had defended the rest of the retreating allies with just his machine gun. He sympathized with the Axis and traded with them, but didn't support them in war. With the Allies Portugal allowed them to use a naval base in Azores though Germany didn't attack her because of that. In the modern world she gets along with him better than some other European countries, since he never tried to invade her. He also gets along well with her since he thinks she is the only one of the Roman Empire's descendants who really tried to live up to his name. (**This is a bit longer than others since I thought it would take a bit of time explaining. Annoyingly my textbook never mentions Portugal entering WWI so I googled this and used a book from the library)**

Roman Empire: Her adopted grand-father. She inherits her dark hair and created her own empire, one of the first to do so in centuries (the Holy Roman Empire doesn't count since it wasn't holy, it wasn't roman, and it wasn't much of an empire.) She also inherited an obsession with fish (it was a staple in their diet).

The Italy brothers: She gets along well with North Italy since she knew him when she was Lusitania. She is a bit protective of him since she thinks he is so adorable. She is on bitter terms with South Italy due to his relation with Spain, and the fact that he annoys the cod out of her.

Hungary and Ukraine: Whenever she wants to feel like a girl she goes to the two of them, though this isn't often. She is good friends with Hungary as they both like to team up to scare and prank the male countries. She is also the first to recognize Ukraine as a country.

Muslim Empire: Her adopted mother. She kicked her out because of clashes in religion and her people wanted freedom and to not be controlled. However her language changed because of the Arabic, and became the poetic language we know today. She also adopted architecture and art from both the Muslim Empire and the Roman Empire. She also still has an astrolabe invented by the Muslim Empire. (**This is my own idea, and the Muslim empire occupied Portugal from about 700 A.D. to 1143 A.D. if I am correct.)**

Likes: Fish and fishing, cooking, soccer, poetry and music  
Dislikes: Her brother Spain and (depending on the situation) France, anyone who messes with her or her colonies and England.  
Religion: Catholic  
Crush: Um… fine it's England, though it will be tough to get her to admit it.

**Pets: Galo (rooster/cockerel) de barcelos, a black rooster with symbols on it named Cruz (cross) and a rare Iberian lynx named Augusta, and finally Portugata, a brown cat similar looking to Spain's cat.**

**Obrigado/Thanks for reading and please continue to! Also please remember to review! Reviews make me happy!**


	5. mini chapter (only 200 words, sorry)

**Stupid incredibly fluffy plot bunny! Okay, since I don´t have enough time to do a proper update, I´m afraid you´ll have to settle for this fluffy drabble (the actual story is only a little over 200 words, ugh). This takes place after episode 93 (and somewhere 1200s-1400s) but it really doesn´t have much to do with history, at least until the end. I´ll post an actual chapter on the treaty of Windsor soon…**

**Oh and one more thing: thanks 2662Sophya and Radaketor for reviewing and following, that´s pretty much why I haven´t given up on this yet. Also Radaketor sorry about that mix up with Salazar, I dont really know what kind of government Estado Novo was. In the lastest version of Portugal´s character sheet I edited that a bit: see bottom. **

"O que aconteceu, what happened England?" Portugal asked her old friend.

"Nothing really," he replied scowling. In reality England´s attempts at being fashionable had failed, yet again."

"Come on, you can tell me," she nudged him. "Was it France again? Really, it should be harder for him to insult you when he is wearing a dress. "

England laughed a little. "yeah, I guess it is rather silly of me to get so worked up on something so foolish. " Portugal smiled, and he felt a warm feeling in his chest. "Thanks Porty."

Portugal frowned. "Don´t call me that! It´s Portugal!"

"Okay, I won´t. Just please do not call me Iggy. Call me Great Britain!" he replied puffing out his chest. Portugal giggled, then stopped for a moment.

"I think we´ll need an empire first before we can get titles." She said thinking hard. "You know, sometimes I wonder if there´s anything out there past the sea. I know there is land to the east, people who are different. People who don´t believe in our God."

"Can we ever reach there?" England asked curiously.

"Maybe. Maybe one day we can." Portugal said with a gleam in her eyes. "One day we´ll each have a empire"

**Here's the info for Portugal, there's weird spaces that I cannot seem to fix**

Country: Portugal  
Capital: Lisbon

Birthday: either June 10 (Portugal day, day of death of her famous poet Luís Vaz de Camões) or June 24 (day Afonso Henriques proclaimed himself prince and later king of Portugal)

Official Language: Portuguese, you'll often hear her speak it when she doesn't want anyone else to understand at Hogwarts.

Official Flower; Lavender  
Human Name: Maria Henriques

Gender: Female (I know there are people who out there who prefer male!Portugal so I try to compromise by having her pretend to be a guy throughout history.)

Looks: Generally like the sketches, she has brown hair often pulled into a braid tied with a green ribbon and green eyes. Normally wears worn boots and an old jacket she uses for fishing onto of a whie cotton t-shirt. The only jewelry she wears is a gold cross with Jesus on a necklace and earrings shaped like the Order of Christ symbol. There is a scar on her left eye. There is also a less known but much larger scar on her stomach meant to represent the Lisbon earthquake. She is about 5 feet 3 inches (about 160 centimeters) and weighs around 120 pounds (54 kilograms).  
Personality: A bit stubborn, but generally smart as she actually has one of the oldest universities in the world. She also is very defensive about herself as she has maintained her borders for centuries. You do not want to insult her, as she can pack a punch. However when you don't piss her off she will be polite to you and respectful. She also nicknamed silver-tongue occasionally because of her preference of diplomacy over war.

Choice of weapon: Her favorite is the sword, and it tends to be the Gladius she inherited from Rome. But she will also use a baker´s shovel.

Relation to other countries:

England: She is his oldest ally but they have an awkward relationship. Their feelings of romance are a bit confused. They are not dating anymore because of the railroad incident when both of them wanted to build a railroad connecting their colonies in Africa but England won out. This incident happened because of the British ultimatum where the Portuguese could either go to war against them ending their treaty or humiliate themselves by relenting. They relented and twenty years later, it was one of the causes of the ending of the Portuguese Monarchy when the last king and his heir were assassinated. The current Portuguese national anthem, _A Portuguesa _was written in response to the British Ultimatum and England tends to be moody whenever someone sings it. The treaty of Windsor always seems to work in his favor. On a lighter note, Portugal is also the one who introduced tea to him, and he is forever grateful. They also worked together in the Napoleonic wars as France never conquered both of them and France attacked Portugal three times.

America and Canada: She cares about them a lot since she knew them ever since they were little. She has empathy for Canada as their brothers overshadow both of them. She is good friends with America as she is the first to recognize him as a country and many of her citizens live in the United States.

Spain: Can't stand her brother, she had far too many wars with him. She knows even now he wants her to become a territory of his. One of the reasons she carries around her sword, but she gets along better with him nowadays. After all, siblings have to stick together.

Asian Countries: Are good friends with them, as she traded with them. She was the first one to reach Japan after she shipwrecked on his island. They traded for a while but he kicked her out when the Europeans started trying to convert people and the introduction of guns destroyed the bushido code. Macau was the last of her colonies to leave her in 1999 but they are on good terms.

France: she slaps him every time he flirts with her. The other reason for carrying her sword, she is still wary of him after the Napoleonic wars. He fortunately was never able to conquer her. However, Portugal and France do side on a few things, but it tends to pertain to cooking and wine.

Germany: she has a respectful relationship with him. In WWI she was dragged into the war when she honored the Anglo-Portuguese alliance by seizing his ships. In turn he declared war on her and she lost seven-thousand citizens. In WWII she had her own problems, since at that time her boss was Salazar, under the Estado Novo. He admires one of her soldier's bravery (Aníbal Milhais) in the war who had defended the rest of the retreating allies with just his machine gun. He sympathized with the Axis and traded with them, but didn't support them in war. With the Allies Portugal allowed them to use a naval base in Azores though Germany didn't attack her because of that. In the modern world she gets along with him better than some other European countries, since he never tried to invade her. He also gets along well with her since he thinks she is the only one of the Roman Empire's descendants who really tried to live up to his name. (**This is a bit longer than others since I thought it would take a bit of time explaining. Annoyingly my textbook never mentions Portugal entering WWI so I googled this and used a book from the library)**

Roman Empire: Her adopted grand-father. She inherits her dark hair and created her own empire, one of the first to do so in centuries (the Holy Roman Empire doesn't count since it wasn't holy, it wasn't roman, and it wasn't much of an empire.) She also inherited an obsession with fish (it was a staple in their diet).

The Italy brothers: She gets along well with North Italy since she knew him when she was Lusitania. She is a bit protective of him since she thinks he is so adorable. She is on bitter terms with South Italy due to his relation with Spain, and the fact that he annoys the cod out of her.

Hungary and Ukraine: Whenever she wants to feel like a girl she goes to the two of them, though this isn't often. She is good friends with Hungary as they both like to team up to scare and prank the male countries. She is also the first to recognize Ukraine as a country.

Muslim Empire: Her adopted mother. She kicked her out because of clashes in religion and her people wanted freedom and to not be controlled. However her language changed because of the Arabic, and became the poetic language we know today. She also adopted architecture and art from both the Muslim Empire and the Roman Empire. She also still has an astrolabe invented by the Muslim Empire. (**This is my own idea, and the Muslim empire occupied Portugal from about 700 A.D. to 1143 A.D. if I am correct.)**

Likes: Fish and fishing, cooking, soccer, poetry and music  
Dislikes: Her brother Spain and (depending on the situation) France, anyone who messes with her or her colonies and England.  
Religion: Catholic  
Crush: Um… fine it's England, though it will be tough to get her to admit it.

Pets: Galo (rooster/cockerel) de barcelos, a black rooster with symbols on it named Cruz (cross) and a rare Iberian lynx named Augusta, and finally Portugata, a brown cat similar looking to Spain's cat. Portugata somehow has a brown stripe of fur on her eye greatly resembling Portugal's scar.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said I was going to do the treaty of Windsor first but I had been planning on writing Brazil for a while and I after messaging TheHiddenRaven she let me use hers (Thank you so much! It was a bit hard writing the younger version of her, but I hope its okay!) It's going to be 2-4 parts, each on a different event. The memory is from Portugal's point of view, and is in italics. Anything bold is in Portuguese. I did not use Google Translate for the Portuguese, rather .com**

**For my Portuguese fans, please tell me if I translated anything wrong, or if it's better than Google.**

**G20 meeting part 1 – the story of the discovery of Brazil**

"So dude's it's totally not awesome that Syria is using chemical weapons and I think I should take military action," America spoke at the head of the table but nobody seemed to be listening. Russia as the host was smiling but it wasn't warm. England and France were arguing again, while China tried offering them snacks. Japan and Italy were just chattering quietly, while Belgium and Portugal (the representatives for the EU) were absently doodling. It was only half of them anyway, the other half was discussing in another room.

"1. **Ola**, Tuga" Brazil said with a smirk. Portugal looked up a bit startled, but then amused.

2. **"É Portugal, eu fui dizendo para você me chamar que durante séculos**" she corrected half-heartedly in Portuguese. 3. "**Eh, você e seu namorado Alemanha não estão lutando hoje, normalmente ela pode rivalizar com Inglaterra e França lutas."** A loud crack and France was sheepishly standing next to a broken vase. 4. "**Ok, talvez você não é tão ruim assim," she amended.**

5. **"Ele não é meu namorado!"** Brazil protested. Portugal raised an eyebrow. 6. "**O quê? É verdade!"**

"Never mind," she said sighing. Another crash, this time they had knocked over a chair. Portugal face-palmed at her colleges. "How the hell did I put up with them for so long?" she wondered in English.

"You have a lot of patience?" Brazil guessed.

"That's both a blessing and a curse, besides I took care of you for three hundred years. Several times you nearly gave me a heart attack," she muttered. "England! France!" she barked. They both stopped for a second to look at her. "You two are some of the oldest countries in the world and yet you cannot sit down for a moment. Please act mature for at least this meeting," she growled, with her scar more prominent than usual. Surprisingly they listened to her and shut up. Belgium looked at her gratefully.

"When did you discover Brazil?" Germany asked, trying to change the subject.

"1500. It was after the treaty of Tordesillas between me and Spain," the color of Portugal's eyes shifted to blue-green, the color of the sea. Brazil knew this expression; it meant she was thinking of her past. All of the older nations had this expression, but it was most evident on Portugal, Spain, and France.

"Portugal, Porty, Tuga, snap out of it!" Brazil said waving her hand in front of her face. Portugal wasn't as lazy as Spain or god-forbid Greece, but that didn't mean she wouldn't doze off. Portugal looked up and shook her head, waking up from the daydream. "What memory was that anyway?" Portugal gave her the take-your-wildest-guess look. "The day you found me?" Portugal gave her the soft smile, but she still had sea-colored eyes.

...:...…...,...,,...,,,,,,...

_7. "__**Terra!**__" one my men shouted in the crow's nest. We were on a caravel, the ships built for empires. I love sailing, but I really need to get on solid ground after traveling for so long. The land was hard to miss, a green stretch on the horizon, much too large to be an island. Er, this was not Indonesia. Maybe India? No, we would have seen at least a few islands on our way. Strangely, my captain Pedro Cabral was grinning widely._

_"Come on, let's go!" we piled into the smaller boats, but the unluckiest stayed behind to guard the ship. One of the men had decided to stick my flag in the ground, the white and blue flapping in the wind temporary making this land mine._

_Another group was unloading a wine barrel, while one or two were kissing the ground. "I'll go look for food, stay here but don't get drunk!" a few men grumbled at my orders but stayed put. "Cabral, come with me," I drew my sword and cautiously walked into the rain forest. Spain had gotten his leg slashed in the "New World"; I was not about to have the same fate. "Back to Back," Pedro muttered. Meanwhile I was listening for a human voice. Hundreds of animals were calling back, but not a man reached my ears._

_"Macaw!"_

_Cabral lifted his musket but I said "Stand down. Don't shoot it until it is a threat." A red with rainbow, rather large bird landed on a branch next to us._

_"Macaw!" the bird suddenly flew at me, grabbing my hat._

_"Hey!" I put my sword in its sheath and took after the bird. The forest ground was mercifully soft, but covered in branches. I ended up tripping several times._

_"Macaw!" The bird flew over me and I blew the hair out of my face and muttered some choice words. The bird landed on the branch and I threw a rock at it. It hit the claws, causing the bird to drop my hat. Disgruntled, I put my hat back on and glared at the feathered menace._

_"What the-?" out of the corner of my eye I saw something coming straight at me. I ducked, pressing myself to the ground. Right where I was standing a spear neatly lodged in a tree. "Crap!" I muttered. I took the spear out, feeling it in my hand. It was short, looked almost built for a child. Where I held it, my hands looked stained with red. Interesting._

_I kept my sword up and slowly started walking. "Gah!" another spear hurled at me, and I ducked to my knees. I looked back. It had landed near the other spear, in the same angle. I took off running, now knowing where they were. I saw a flash of black and tan and lunged._

_"Hey! Let go of me!" A little girl said trying to squirm out of my reach. She was about ten, with raven hair past her shoulders and deeply tanned skin. Unfortunately for me, she was much taller than I was at that age, and seemed strong. Nevertheless, for now I was stronger._

_Holding her by the arms, I lowered myself to her height and calmly asked, "Why did you throw that at me?"_

_"I attacked you because your men would hurt my animals!" I cursed, guessing what had happened. Spain, the oblivious idiot must have landed here before I did._

_"Not my men," I corrected. "Most likely you ran into another group, those are bad men. Look at me," I said, standing up. My insufferable brother does have the same features that I do: green eyes, brown hair, but I happen to be a woman. "If their leader comes, attack him then," I smirked, and then frowned at the horror. I just asked a little girl to attack the Spanish empire! Sure, she is apparently great at throwing spears, but still! "You know what? Forget what I said. I don't want you to get hurt. You must understand though I will not hurt you. What is your name?" I asked her._

_"Brazil," she said proudly. That grin, it looks familiar…_

_"That is a beautiful name, and it certainly suits you. I am Portugal," I said grinning. Holy cod. Whenever I was feeling proud when I was young, I would do a mirror image of her smile. That must mean… this girl is my little sister! 8. __**Finalmente!**__ I've been stuck with Spain for years, only seeing the Italy brothers and France on a few occasions. Veneziano and Romano have not aged a day unlike the rest of us, and France has unfortunately become more obnoxious. "How about you help me find food for my crew? If you want, you could stay with us," I suggested._

_"Sure," she said, still smiling. Oh god, she is so adorable when she's not attacking me… Gah! Wake up! That's what Spain would say!_

_I took off my cobalt captain jacket and said, "Here, put this on." Her small dress seemed too flimsy, I wasn't going to let my crew see her that way. She showed me how to pick several fruit, later known as bananas, acai berries, mangos and many others._

_Most of my crew had fallen asleep, though two stood guard and I was still awake. I was recording the events of today in my journal, with sketches of various plants and animals. "Thanks, Portugal for the jacket," Brazil murmured sleepily._

_"Hey, no problem," I said putting my arm around the young girl._

_"What if he comes back?" she asked._

_"I'll protect you, I promise. Besides, I think you'll be fine." I heard a faint breath and realized she had fallen asleep. Chuckling, I adjusted her sleeping form. I set down the long-gone candle and blew it out._

_-/-1-11111111111211-/-_

"You know, you used to be a good storyteller in your time," mused France. "How about you tell us what happened." Brazil glared at him, and Portugal chuckled. "Come on, please? I'll give you a bottle of champagne…"

**9. "França,** that story is one of my favorite memories and I would rather you not ruin it with your twisted ways," he pouted like a small child. She shook her head, with a ghost of a smile. "Come on France, you're a bit old for my stories. You're older than I am!"

"Mademoiselle, one is never too old for stories," he said with a sideways grin, but more playful than perverted.

Rolling her eyes, Portugal walked out the door. On her way, she patted his shoulder saying, 10. **"Não hoje, França."**

Ola- Hello

1. É Portugal, eu fui dizendo para você me chamar que durante séculos" - It's Maria, I've been telling you to call me that for centuries.  
2. "Eh, você e seu namorado Alemanha não estão lutando hoje, normalmente ela pode rivalizar com Inglaterra e França lutas." - Eh, you and your boyfriend Ludwig aren't fighting today; normally it can rival Arthur and Francis's fights  
3. Ok, talvez você não é tão ruim assim - Okay, maybe you aren't that bad  
4. Ele não é meu namorado!" – He's not my boyfriend !  
5. O quê? É verdade!" –What? It's true!  
6. Terra- Land, Earth  
7. Finalmente –Finally  
8. França – France, obviously  
9. Não hoje, França – Not today, France

**Ever the dreamer, Tuga. One of these chapter's I'll post a piece of Portuguese poetry I got the spacey side of her.**

**Also, If you want to see a photo of her, go on and type in MythsofPortugal. That should bring the image up.**


End file.
